Zadr: a final goodby
by LadyCerebellum
Summary: Dib has a strange illness, but Zim recognizes it from Irken history. Can zim save his love with the solution of a pak, even if his pak is unwanted?
1. Chapter 1

A final goodby chapter one  
by ~LadyCerebellum

-Dib-  
Blankly, i stare. Fear, sorrow, and disbelief. All so obviosly, in my eyes, like koi fish in an empty pond. Slowly, this man i had never met before, firmly grips my shoulder, gives it a gentle shake, and quietly mumbles some form of words resembleing "I'm sorry..." without looking at me, but at the cheap lanolium flooring. Then, without another sound, he vacates the room, leavung it empty to me and my thoughts.

As i sit here in this lonely little examination room, my mind begins to wander. Diveing deep into the deapths of my brain, nolonger aware of my surroundings, i soon come across the all to recent memory, just begging to be replayed. So divulge into it.

~I hear the door click and open, i look up and say "So doc, am i going to live to see another day?" Ant thats when i see it. The all to reconizable look on his face. Pity. "I know that look. I know it all too well. So whats wrong?"

"Well son, you see, this might be a little-"

"No! Stop! Just stop it right there!" I yell as i knock seringes off the table to my right. "I refuse to listen to your stupid sympathy speach! So cut the crap, and just tell me what the fucking problem is!"

"*sigh* Your cell aren't reproduceing fast enough. Your brain is too fast for your body. Your body doesnt have enough energy to keep up with your actions. Your body is deterierating. What ever way i put it, i'm still sayng the same thing, your dying. We can't predict when your going to die, but we can tell you, it will be soon."~

I resurface to reality "Excuse me. Young man. Young man, you have to leave now." I look up to see a perky young red head. Probably a nurse. I deside to reply. "Who are you calling young man? Your probably not much older than i am." Reconizing the emotions in my eyes, like she's seen those exact ones all before, about a thousand times before, she puts he gentle hand on my face, and say's "it will be okay. I know that right now it seems like the end of the universe, and i'm sure, in your case, it probably is for you, but you'll get through it all. I mean, i'm actualy getting through my own case right now. So i'm sure you can get through yours too." Not sure whether or not that was truth or just plain old sympathy, i closely study her features, starring unusualy deep into her eyes for a moment that feels like forever, to relize theres inly one thing there, something you dont realy see any more, kindness. Pure kindness.

With the last moments of her lingering words, i smile. "Well i see my little attempt at cheering you up has been succesful. But you have to leave now, the clinic is about to close." Her saying this reminds me that i have to call zim.

"What time is it?!"

"Allmost nine. Why?"

"Crap!" He's probably going to go int sleep mode soon. I run out the examination room, through the cinic doors, and out into the empty street. I get a good glimpse of my surroundings, determine a rout home, and just start a dead sprint.

I have to get home. I have to call zim. He can make everything better.

Chapter one end.


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

-Zim-  
After drying the paste off from my shower, i walk out of the bathroom in only a towel and pak. Makeing my way to the closet for some clothes , when about midway, the phone rings. Anticipateing gir to get it, i continue on my way to the closet. But he never answered it. It just rings and rings. Eventualy it just goes strait to voice message. "That stupid robot! He must be at another one of those stupid raves again." I deside to listen to see who it is. "Zim? Zim, are you there? Its Dib. Please pick up.~" the dib. His voice, its filled with longing and angst. Relizeing that something is wrong, and i leap across the room to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Zim! Zim is that you?"

"Yes. It tis i, the amazing Ziiiiim! Why? Whats the matter?"

"Um... can i come over? Its kinda urgent."

"Why, of course. You are my dib-human, and this is my base, so since the both you belong to me, you may come to my base any time you need to."

"Um... yeah... great. Thanks. I'll be over in a minute." *click*

I walk back to my closet, put on my disguise and some pants. Sudenly, the door bell rings. Figureing its just dib, i dont bother with a shirt.

I walk into the living room, to find dib on my couch, stareing at the cieling, mind obviosly wandering. He seems so distant, i just want to join him, to the land inside his mind. But, i can't. So i settle for joining him on the couch. My limp body, lying with his warm body is almost like paradise, but stuck here on earth. The feeling of my cold skin yanks him back into reality. "Zim! I didnt see you."

"And i didnt know you walked in, dib-stink."

"Oh. Sorry. I just figured you were probably busy and want to bother you, so i just let myself in. I though you would probably come back up eventualy."

"Dont you think that if i had time to answer the phone, i would have time to answer the door?"

"Yeah... i guess so." He thinks for a moment and wispers "I'm sorry." A little suprised, i run my fingers through his soft hair. "Its okay dib. Besides, i was just getting out of the shower."

"Is that why you have on your disguise and pants, but no shirt?"

"Well, asumeing it was just you, i didnt want to bother with a shirt. But in case it wasnt, i thought i should still put on my disguise."

"Oh, so what if one of these days, it wasnt just me? Huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"What i mean is, what if i'm gone? What if i'm gone, and someone comes to the door, and just like now, you assume its just me, and you answer the door like... like... like this?!" Emotion stirs in his voice. Feeling like the quetion goes much deeper than that, i reply with "this isnt just about me answering the door shirtless, is it? So tell me, what was your original reason for coming here?"

"What? Am i not allowed to get a spontainiosly get the urge to see you?!"

"No, you are. But you said it was urgent. Also, it doesnt exactly help your case that your practicaly flooding emotions, and your drifting off into your lala land deeper than usual. So i just want know your reason."

"I am not flooding emotion!" He screams. I wipe some tears from his eyes, show them to him, and say "See? Flooding." And thats when he breaks down into total, full on tears. And with every tear he sheds, he sobs into my chest "I dont wanna die. I dont want to die."

I dont know what happened at that clinic, and i dont know what the hell is going on in his head. But one thing is for sure. It cant possibly be good.

Chapter two end


End file.
